


The Vanara

by NalaNox



Series: Pride Month 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid monster, Hindu Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Pride Month 2018, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, Vanara, genderfluid shapeshifter, pride 2018, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: Esha has always loved the stories passed down through countless generations. Her father appears to have accepted a dowry from an older man, afraid and fears greater than that of leaving the village. She finds the courage to try to find the Vanara within the forest.They/Them pronouns for Vivaan.A fic for Pride Month 2018





	The Vanara

Tales were commonly spoken within the village of things that lingered in the forests along the edge of the village. One story that was passed down from elder to child, was the epic tale of Rama defeating the demon king. Along side Rama, monkey like creatures helped him defeat the demon king. Apparently, a community lived deep within the forest, where the bravest man wouldn’t dare step.

A small hand rose from the heads of the children, “I’m notta man,” she said once the Elder gave her attention. The Elder shook her head and waved off the child’s comment.

Many more stories were told and the small child would become infatuated with the stories, dreaming of what laid out side the borders, deep in the forest. The monsters, the creatures, the people. She dreamt of it often.

The hunters frequently entered and exited the forest, always with the objective to find food and nothing else. The child would pester the hunters about the monster they would surely find, the hunters waving off the child saying they never go deep enough to find such things. Frowning the child left the hunters to wonder in her own imagination at the edge of the village.

Age began to show on the child, no longer a child but a young woman ready for marriage. Her mother would fuss over every little thing, making sure that the young woman would be ready to serve her husband, cooking, cleaning, providing children. It made the young woman feel sick to the stomach, she didn’t want that.

It was story time for the children of the village, and the young woman’s turn to tell them stories while the Elder is sick. She told the stories of forest, of the monsters and creatures that roamed. The young woman’s favourite was being told today, the Vanara, the monkey men.

The children looked at her enraptured by her story telling, the young woman’s eyes shining with wonder and curiousity. The end of the story came with a word of warning those looking for the Vanara or any creature that lived in the forest, it was stuck in her throat as she felt her own dreams and ambitions fade with the words that echo in her head.

Looking to the side in an awkward silence, her father looked happy while her mother looked solemn, while her father shook the hand of an older man as the exchange of goats was made. This made her stomach drop, a dowry? The thought of being given away made that fear larger than any other.

In a moment of impulse, she looked to the children, “people who enjoy the peace of the village are afraid of what is past the edge of our village, the bravest of our men would never venture out far enough to find any creature,” with a quick glance back to her parents, “but I am no man.”

She stood from the circle and ran towards the edge of the village her name being yelled out, with a moment of hesitation she paused her foot right at the boundary line. A smile crossed her face and she ran into the forest.

Running as fast a she could, her feet bounding off the forest floor. She finally felt free, her saree caught on the occasional branch from low lying shrubs now and then.

As the hours passed, her feet became sore and developed blisters. Sitting on a dry rock, looking at what her sandals had done to her feet, had become clear, broken blisters covered her heel and the space between her large toe and the one next to it. Carefully unlacing her sandals, slipping her foot out, she winced as the laces caught on her heel and peeling it from her toes.

Doubt began to plant its seed in her head as she sat. Looking back there was no sign of the village, so the only option she felt compelled towards was forward. Holding her shoes in one hand, and on the lookout for berries like the ones she picked many times in the village, she continued deeper into the forest.

Dust suddenly fell upon the sky and she looked up seeing the hues of orange and pink of the sunset. She sighed and continued forward hopefully along the way she will find a cave hidden between the trees, or something to keep her dry and warm.

Walking along the moist soil, she caught a sound, the sound of rushing water, the sound of moving pebbles, a river. She ran towards it thanking the gods for a source of water desperately needed. Reaching the bank of the slow-moving water. Dipping her hands into the water and bringing it up to her mouth she gulped the entirety of the water from her hands, licking it off her palms, one after another she got her fill.

After she placed her feet into the water, biting her lip and wincing at the rawness of her wounds. She reached for them and cleaned the dirt from her wounds and feet.

A rustle from across the river caught her dark eyes, straining her eyes in the falling darkness, she could make out a shadow. Standing to attention, prepared to fight or flight, she held here feet to the muddy ground.

Another rustle made itself known a little closer to her position, a pair of glowing, purples eyes glowered from the bush.

“Whose there?” She said defensively, confidence carrying her voice.

Silence. But the purple eyes remained.

“Come out,” she clenched her fists and walked into the river towards the eyes.

A tall creature stood above the shrub, beautiful, silver hair glittered in the setting sun, skin darker than her own, emotionless human features laid across the creature’s face.

“You are a fool to come here,” their voice was deep, for some reason it reminded her of stone. She stood still as the water rushed against her shin.

“Where am I?” She honestly didn’t know, she was running in hopes to find the Vanara.

The creature seemed to size up the woman, “a lost lamb?” their voice was quiet, searching, “come,” the woman reluctantly began to move towards the creature, “it’s almost night. You may stay in the village for one night. Then you must return to your village or journey.”

The creature turned their back and began to walk deeper into the forest, the woman then ran to catch up with the creature. She smelt a burnt wood and morning dew coming from them.

“What are you?” She bluntly asked.

A low chuckle came from the creature, “I thought the human villages had their stories?”

“We have many stories about many things.”

They hummed, the form of the beautiful being changed into a smaller monkey-looking creature, similar to that of a human but closer to a monkey.

“Vanara,” she said with a wistful breath.

The Vanara looked to her, “yes.”

Night was finally upon them and the woman could see the glow of a village ahead, she felt excitement boil within her.

The Vanara led her through the boundary and to a bustling village, but as soon as the Vanara saw her everything stilled. Everyone went silent, it made her feel extremely uncomfortable, she felt out of place and awkward. She wished to be able to cover self and clothing. Although, this is what she was searching, a village deep in the forest filled with Vanara.

“The Elders will be placing you with someone to stay the night.” They stopped at a hut in the centre of the village, she easily stepped into the hut. Multiple Vanara of differing colours and sizes in a semi-circle, she counted 7.

“Welcome to our quaint village, we see the colours of your saree, we know the village which you are from,” that didn’t sit well with the woman, she didn’t want to go back, “what is your name?”

The question surprised her but she looked to each Vanara, “Esha,” they smirked.

“Well then Esha, we have a spare bed for you. Just for the night, Vivaan will be your hose.” Flicking out a hand motion, another younger looking Vanara stepped forward.

Bending slightly, Vivaan introduced themselves, “I am Vivaan, and I will be your host. Please, follow me.”

Esha felt a slight blush fall on her cheeks, they were incredibly polite. She wasn’t used to such treatment.

“Thank you,” Esha bowed to the Elders and followed Vivaan out of the hut.

At the edge of the village was a small hut, inside laid two beds in one corner and the other had sitting cushions and a small fire pit.

“You’re lucky Arjun found you,” Vivaan said.

“Why’s that?”

“It’s naga season in these parts, I heard swallowing humans is a pastime of theirs.”

“Nagas?” Esha said with a frightful tone, “we have many stories about them luring us to our deaths.”

Vivaan nodded and hummed in agreement, “do humans eat fruit?”

“Yes, and vegetable and meat.”

“Ah, that’s good you aren’t picky eaters, we mainly eat fruit.” They said passing a woven bowl with varies chopped fruits, some Esha had never seen. She happily ate it and verbally made it known.

Vivaan gained a light blush on their pink face.

With a gasp Esha bowed her head, “I’m sorry to impose.” She had forgotten.

Vivaan sent their hands in a dismissive gesture, “it’s fine, getting lost in the forest can’t have been fun,” they smiled, their tail curled up behind them and grabbed a jug of water, offering it to Esha, she smiled and accepted it.

“I wasn’t in the forest long. I wasn’t lost for days, I ran in at midday.”

“You ran into the forest?” Vivaan gave a side glance towards Esha while she poured water into a clay cup.

“Yeah,” she sounded uneasy.

“Why?”

The crackling of the fire covered the awkward silence as Esha chose her words. She blushed again as the truth began to fall from her mouth.

“I heard stories of your village, your people, I wanted to see…” Her words trailed off and she cringed, she didn’t want to seem as if their village was a spectacle.

“What are the stories?”

Esha looked to Vivaan and their appearance changed slightly, to a more human shape and more feminine.

“You changed?”

Vivaan looked down and their humanoid limbs, “mm, yeah, I thought it would be better for you.”

“It’s really cool, but I don’t mind, thank you for the thought.”

“The stories?”

They seemed intent on knowing about them.

The stories she had been listening to her whole life and had repeated a multitude of times for the children. The words seemed stuck in her throat now.

She sighed, “there is one about how your kind was created to help defeat the demon king.”

Vivaan nodded, “I have heard it many times from the Elders but never a human version, please.” Their eyes looked hopeful, sparkling.

Esha flushed and looked to Vivaan who had seemed to move closer and their eyes never leaving her own.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and the words started off hesitant. Though, as the story played out in her head the flow of words poured out of her like a flowing river. Her mind turned to her fantasy, as if telling the children. Her hands formed the story and her voice carried through the hut. Her eyes found Vivaan looking enraptured in the story. Their appearance changed and shivered ever so slightly during the intense parts. The ending words almost fell from her mouth, but she stopped herself.

Vivaan looked confused, perhaps disappointment at the uneasy ending, “you weren’t finished?”

“It’s just a warning about looking for your people, I hate that bit. I generally don’t like to add it but do out of habit.”

Vivaan nodded, “I’ve never heard a story told like that, it’s different from our but not entirely. The plot is basically the same, just minor details are different,” Vivaan still stared at Esha with their giant blue eyes, “you could easily be one of the tellers here, they can’t tell a story like you do.”

Wide-eyed and blushing heavily, Esha couldn’t keep her eyes from their own bright blue eyes, that now shone, moving ever so slightly.

“You’re too much,” she barely breathed out.

“Am I?” Their voice deepened, and their build grew larger, their dark hair around their body seemed to disperse.

With a small touch Esha placed her hand on the ever-changing skin. It felt like waves created from dropping a pebble in a calm puddle, waves flowing over their body.

Hearing a hitch in their breath, Esha realised the closeness of them and slowly pulled back and looked away. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs.

Vivaan realised this also and pulled back, making their statue smaller and less intimidating. They cleared their throat.

“Come you should sleep, you will have a long day tomorrow.” With a look towards the beds.

Nodding silently and cursing herself, she hung her head and went to the wooden bed covered in cotton and fur blankets.

She began to unwrap her saree but stopped looking to Vivaan, they were watching her.

“I-I don’t mean to be rude, but are you a man?”

Vivaan looked surprised, but smiled, “a little bit.”

Esha frowned, “are you a woman?” She asked instead.

Vivaan chuckled, “I am who I am, sometimes I am a man, sometimes I am woman, other times I am neither.”

“Are all Vanara like that?”

“No, most are not. Many are just men or women, but they are able to shift if they wished to,” a small smile graced Vivaan’s face, “I will look away while you get into bed.”

They turned their back and Esha removed her saree. Leaving her in just her under-top and smalls. Quickly hopping into bed, she looked to Vivaan, who was still politely not looking at her.

“I-It’s okay.” With a shy smile, Vivaan turned around and saw Esha covering most of herself with the cotton blankets.

Walking over to the bed next to Esha, they removed their kurta and left on a thin loose pair of churidar hanging off a more masculine body. Their hair shortening, they ruffled it and sat in bed. They looked awkwardly at Esha.

“Good night Esha.”

“Good night Vivaan.”

Closing her eyes, sleep found her easily.

 

_Hot breath on her neck._

_Moans and groans._

_Dark hair covering her face._

_Hard breaths._

_Sweat dripping from every inch of her body._

_Hands rough, holding her waist._

_Hands soft, caressing her jaw._

_Not knowing what to reach for._

_Grabbing the person_ _’s head to her shoulder._

_Hands move frequently._

_The soft hands move past her breasts to her sex._

_Excitement._

_The rough hands move to her mouth._

_Fear._

_“Quiet!_ _”_

_Eyes fling open, it_ _’s him._

_The one her parents were talking to._

_“NO!_ _”_

 

Esha leapt from her bed, breathing hard and sweat pouring from her face. She cursed herself for having such a dream. It made her skin crawl. She has never had those kinds of dreams before. Of course, she heard many married women talk about it, but such things were unbecoming of a unmarried woman.

Even though it was a dream, Esha felt dirty. She couldn’t, not with that man.

Her surroundings finally came into focus, and she saw Vivaan kneeling by her bed.

She cringed, “I’m sorry, it was just a bad dream.”

Vivaan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “bad?”

Her breathing stopped, and a deep blush made it’s way across her face, “y-yes, at the end.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Their voice was soft, their eyes caring, something within her bubbled and she decided to tell him. The thought of her dream, forced a shiver of disgust down her spine as she thought of the pleasure it brought.

“What made me run, my father was accepting a dowry from a man, I didn’t want to be given to him, to anyone,” Vivaan nodded, understanding, “I have never met him, and I won’t until my wedding day. B-but I don’t want to provide…” The word had a bad taste, she paused and thought of a better way to explain, “I don’t want to provide him with wifely duties.” The blush stayed firmly on Esha’s face, it was the most uncrude way she could have phrased it.

Vivaan got the hint and a light blush crept onto their face, “but you haven’t met him, how do you know it’s the man?”

“He gave the gift to my father,” she felt the need to gag, “it’s what suitors do. He’s practically old enough to be an elder.” Her fists tightened, and she crossed her arms under her breasts, “at first I thought it was someone else, or I didn’t know who but as soon as I saw I…” she took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“That’s why you said no,” Vivaan stated.

“He told me to be quiet. I knew that if someone I truly felt for me, they wouldn’t tell me that,” she spat. “They would love everything,” she said in a rush, the words slipped from her mouth and her hands flew up to cover it.

Vivaan still looking intensely at her, placed their hands softly around her own and placed them in her lap. Their hands were so soft, just like the ones…

Things came to a stop in Esha’s mind. Thoughts halted at the new information. She was dreaming of them. The hands that softly caressed her jaw and wanted to make her feel good. Her stomach began to twist in knots, it was too fast. They are kind, and polite, she shouldn’t get any other ideas. But the thoughts began to race ahead of her. About the way it would feel to be held by Vivaan, their caring nature, their ever-moving body.

Her eyes darted towards Vivaan, they were so close, their body becoming more feminine. Small breasts began to grow on their chest and their form became more human. Esha couldn’t help but admire the Vanara change their form, it was hypnotic. Watching the waves flow over the skin, expanding and shrinking.

Her mouth tried to form words, but no voice left her lips. They were watching, something predatory was in that gaze which made Esha feel equally aroused and afraid.

Vivaan moved in towards Esha, placing their forehead against hers and taking a deep breath from their nose, taking in her scent.

“I smell it on you,” they simply said, “tell me to leave and I will.” They opened their eyes directly into the Esha’s, she watched as the iris shuddered changing ever so slightly.

Vivaan crawled onto Esha’s lap, sitting on her.

Esha placed her hands on their hips and raised her hands to their waist then to their ribs. A rugged breath left Vivaan.

“I don’t want to go back to the village,” Esha whispered desperately, “I want to explore the world, the forest.” Something shone in her dark eyes and Vivaan caught it.

Sitting up quickly, removing themselves from Esha’s lap and pulling Esha from the bed.

“Come quickly.”

She followed willingly, watching the form of Vivaan change to their original money form. Shorter in stature, hairier and a long tail grew.

With her hand in Vivaan’s, they ran through the village to the edge, through the forest for multiple minutes until the came to an abrupt stop.

Esha panted as she came to a stop right beside Vivaan, looking out past them she saw a small waterfall that fell into a small lagoon. Under the midnight sky, the scene set out like the most beautiful place from a story.

With a large smile, Esha laughed and rushed into the water with Vivaan close behind.

Coming to a still in the middle of the lagoon, the water came to Esha’s waist. She dipped her head under the water and came straight back up, her long dark hair clung to her face and back.

Vivaan rose from the water right in front of Esha. Their form changed to a taller being, something similar to Arjun, but feminine and clearly Vivaan.

They moved closer, placing their hands on Esha’s waist, they placed their head against her forehead.

Their black hair hanging low.

Esha placed her arms around their neck.

Her heart beating fast, her breathing soft and deep, time stopped. She moved her head up, closing her eyes, her lips met theirs.

Vivaan hummed happily and fell into her embrace and lips.

The world faded and there they were, alone in each other’s embrace, lips moving with each other. Mouths parted, tongues lightly touching each other. Experimental.

“Vivaan…” she breathily said.

Half lidded eyes looked at her, grabbing her by the ass they had carried her to the bank. Laying her gently on the bank, they placed a leg between hers and allowed her to grind along it.

Esha whimpered, it was so new, yet so right.

She grabbed onto Vivaan by the shoulder, they growled lowly. Bringing their heads together once again. She could feel the breathing from the nose as they take in her scent. She did the same, she could smell the fresh water of the lake, the burning of herbs, and something sweet she couldn’t put a name to.

Moving her sex along their thighs, they pushed into her. Moans came from both of them, Esha dug her nail into Vivaan’s back. They grunted.

Vivaan pecked her lips before sensually making their way down her body. Kissing along the side of jaw, down her neck, along the collarbone, to her breasts, taking off the under-top, they took a nipple in their mouth. Twirled between their teeth and flicking it with their tongue, made Esha moan loudly and buck against their thigh.

Leaving a hand on her breasts, Vivaan moved down, kissing down her stomach and grabbed her wet smalls by their teeth and pulling them off. Esha complained about the lack of friction, but gasped as the cool air hit her clit.

A growl emanated from Vivaan as they looked at her sex.

“Beautiful,” they quickly moved back up, kissing Esha passionately. They began to rub a long member against her sex.

“Vivaan,” a tremble filled her voice.

They stopped immediate and looked at Esha, eying her face, concerned, “everything okay?”

“I haven’t done this before, I don’t know…” She said quietly.

Vivaan nodded, their face serious, “we will be slow, and if you don’t like it,” they gave a sneaky smile, “I can always change.”

Esha nodded and kissed them, “show me.”

“What?”

“Show me who you are.”

Vivaan stilled, saw them visibly swallow, then they began to form for something comfortable for them. A vanara, dark fur littered them, breasts still clung to their body, and a tail wrapped itself around Esha’s leg.

Esha grabbed them by the cheeks and passionately kissed them.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to if I was…” They admitted.

“I want you.”

That’s all Esha had to say for Vivaan to shut up and focus all their attention on her. Still grinding their member along Esha’s warmth. She lifted her hips to meet them.

They moved away just a moment and pulled their pants off showing Esha their cock. Esha gasped, how was she supposed to fit that inside?

“This is also my first time,” Vivaan said, looking dreamily at Esha.

Feeling her lower lips with their fingers, covering them in her wet and placing it on their cock, they began to stroke it. They bent over and placed the tip at the entrance.

“I have dreamt about you,” they whispered in her ear, “I saw you there in my dreams, but your face was always blurred, but I know it was you. Your smell, your voice, the way you feel.” They pushed in ever so slightly.

Esha closed her eyes feeling herself stretch, they paused, “you dreamt of me?” She whispered back.

“Yes, I dreamt of this moment many times,” they pushed further in.

Esha winced but tried to relax her body.

“Good,” Vivaan moaned, “you’re doing so good.” Pushing a little bit more.

Esha was breathless, she felt so full. Looking down she could see it was almost all the way in. She reached down and held on to their hips. She gritted her teeth before forcing the last inch within her.

Vivaan gasped as they finally sheathed themselves into her. They cursed in a different tongue and tried to hold themselves still.

After a minute Esha spoke up, “you can move.”

And they did, so slowly, pulling out halfway then moving in. Repeating that motion until it became easier. It was so tight and warm, Vivaan didn’t want to hold back.

They moved faster, Esha moaned loudly.

“I love the way you sound,” Vivaan said through a clenched jaw, they found themselves falling into an erratic and desperate pace. It elicited louder moan from Esha.

Vivaan was going to cum first, they couldn’t help it. She felt too good. They pressed deep inside her as they came. She groaned as the friction stopped.

“I’m sorry, you felt too good.” They chuckled, “but don’t worry, I will make sure you are satisfied.”

Feeling themselves start to soften, they pulled themselves out of Esha.

She whimpered as they pulled out, she felt so empty. They smiled at her reaction.

They immediately moved to her sex and began to lap up their cum from her entrance.

Esha couldn’t help but watch, she felt herself tighten from within.

“S-s-taaaahh,” she couldn’t use her mouth. Vivaan just looked at her and smiled.

She felt something enter her, seeing Vivaan’s arms pumping away. Their fingers are within her. Their tongue twirling around her clit. She began to see stars, her back arched and something coiled far too tight and released. She screamed as her orgasm racked her.

Vivaan continued to lick her through it, they could feel her wall flutter around their fingers. It was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

As she laid limp, still shaking at her orgasm, they removed their fingers and kissed gently along her thighs and quickly coming back up to her level.

“Th-that…” the words still wouldn’t form.

Vivaan chuckled, then hummed in understanding.

“I want to go with you,” they said, “to explore. I want to be by your side.”

Esha’s heart leapt.

“You do?” She looked dazily at Vivaan.

They nodded, “yes, it is time I find my own path.” Wrapping their arms around Esha, she did the same.

They watched as the skies turned from night to day.

Deciding it was time to enter back to the village they made their way back to way back, with the scraps of clothing they left without. The early risers of the village were up, staring at Vivaan and Esha as they held hands through to their hut.

Putting on her clothes, she looked to Vivaan. They seemed concerned.

“Vivaan?”

“You have to go to the Elders.” They said immediately.

“Oh, okay,” quickly wrapping her saree around her, Vivaan also dressed quickly then leading her out of the hut.

Back to the group of Elders in the hut in the middle of the village. Vivaan led her within and they stood in front of them.

“Vivaan, you have requested to leave the village. Is that correct?” The one in the middle said.

“Yes, with Esha.”

There was murmuring between the Elders.

Another piped up, second from the left, “to the human village?”

“No, she has expressed to explore, we have agreed to go together.”

The Elder in the middle jumped from his position and circled Esha, Vivaan’s face flushed.

“She smells of you Vivaan.”

Esha blushed heavily, looking to Vivaan.

“Yes, she should.”

The Elder laughed heartily, “good, my child I am happy for you.” The Elder slapped Vivaan on the back, “yes I grant you permission.”

“A desire falls into our village and of course my child falls for her.”

Getting increasingly uncomfortable, Esha kept her eyes on Vivaan, and they just shrugged with a small smile.

“D-desire?”

“Tempting to all, but unreachable to most.” The Elder said.

“Ah okay,” what was she supposed to say, that she fully understood what the Elder was talking about, when she clearly didn’t know.

Vivaan just shook their head.

“Now Esha,” the Elder looked to her, “you wish to explore with my child, Vivaan?”

“I do.” She looked confident, even if her voice wavered the slightest.

The Elder grinned widely, “wonderful. You have our permission.”

Vivaan reached for her hand and began to drag her out. Once out of the hut, they grabbed her by the waist, lifting her from the floor and twirling her around.

“He allowed it!” They kissed her quickly.

Both laughing, “he allowed it,” Vivaan said quietly, a little surprised by the decision.

“Is he your father?”

Vivaan nodded, “yeah, I wouldn’t have thought-but he did!”

Grabbing her hand, they ran back to Vivaan’s hut.

“We will stay another night or two and then leave.”

Esha nodded, smiling widely.

Nothing could have made her happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hoped you enjoyed the fic!!
> 
> Esha means desire.


End file.
